Di Sudut Ruang Itu
by pororo90
Summary: Mungkin bisa dibilang sepuluh tahun perjalanan Itachi untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya akhirnya harus gagal total melalui sebuah reuni kecil mereka sebelum Hinata menikah dengan adiknya sendiri. Di bawah langit mendung kota London, ia duduk dan menuntaskan perasaan mereka. Gerimis bisa juga isyarat akan memori, atau mungkin saja sebuah keberuntungan/AU/ItaHina/HCIH #2/Mind to RnR?
Aku pernah merasakan dorongan yang begitu misterius. Menggoda imanku untuk sekedar menyisipkan anak rambutmu yang menjuntai ke telingamu. Atau begitu ingin mencium bibirmu yang ranum, ketika kau tersenyum kepadaku.

Satu kali saja...

Jika kau mengizinkan, menjadikanmu milikku selamanya...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI SUDUT RUANG ITU**

 **By: PORORO90**

 **Disclaimers: Allways belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, dan segala hal yang mungkin anda tidak sukai.**

 **.**

 **ITA-HINA**

 **Don t like don t read.**

 **Rate: T semi M (for another scene)**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itachi menarik ujung bibirnya. Terkesima dengan pemandangan di depannya. Wanita jelita itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan dandanan yang sederhana. _Blouse_ putih berbahan kain satin dan rok sepan pensil hitam yang pas selutut. Dengan pelengkap tas kulit berwarna _dark_ _green_ _olive_. Ia selalu tampil tanpa perhiasan, yang merupakan _style_ wanita itu sejak dulu. Dan itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, betul-betul jatuh cinta.

.

"Maaf, kakak pasti sudah menunggu lama."

.

Sebagai balasannya Itachi tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kebetulan aku juga baru datang." Kilahnya.

.

Hinata tersenyum manis, dengan kadar kemanisan yang terasa pas di mata Itachi. Dan Itachi tak dapat menyembunyikan detakan menggebu di dadanya. Sebuah sensasi di mana jantungnya meletup-letup bahagia, hanya melihat paras ayu yang menghilang sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

Oh, mungkin yang betul adalah, ia yang menyingkir dari kehidupan wanita ayu ini. Melarikan dirinya sejauh mungkin berusaha menghindari semua topik wanita ini dan mungkin juga topik mengenai adiknya.

.

Segalanya yang menyangkut keduanya di masa lalu adalah sebuah kisah indah namun menyakitkan.

.

Itachi tahu, bahwa mengenang semua yang menjadi luka di hatinya dan mengakibatkan ia harus melarikan diri seperti pengecut adalah kenyataan, bahwa wanita ini pernah nyaris saja menyandang nama Uchiha. Dan sialnya bukan dia bajingan beruntung itu, melainkan adiknya.

Ada suara yang membuat mereka menoleh secara bersamaan, sesuatu yang mengingatkan keduanya tentang arti kata rindu.

.

Seperti gerimis waktu itu, Itachi masih memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama.

.

 _Try to remember the kind of September_

 _When life was slow and oh, so mellow_

 _Try to remember the kind of September_

 _When grass was green and grain was yellow_

 _Try to remember the kind of September_

 _When you were a tender and callow fellow_

 _Try to remember and if you remember_

 _Then follow, follow._

.

.

.

Suara band lawas _The Four Brothers_ membahana lewat corong _speaker_ di ujung ruangan. Anehnya lagu yang boleh dibilang telah melampaui kadar kadaluarsa itu justru seakan mengoyak kembali kenangan lama. Pun dengan rintik gerimis di luar cafe sana.

.

Tapi tak ada satupun yang bersuara dari pertemuan kembali mereka yang sekarang. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang sahabat baik, seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

.

Hinata bukan abege labil yang tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri, seperti membedakan perasaan cinta dan juga obsesi. Dan Itachi sudah terlalu tua untuk mengeluarkan kode-kode tanpa mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _Hello-_

Dunia memang kejam. Ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa dan seolah bisa menghadapi dunia dengan kepala tegak, tapi ketika mereka dihadapkan kembali oleh peran dan karakter yang sama, kemudian hasilnya adalah seperti _opak_ yang telah lama dibiarkan di udara. Melempem. Membuat kesan alot yang benar-benar mengganggu.

"Kupikir, kakak sudah menikah." Kalimat pembuka Hinata luar biasa membuat Itachi terkesiap.

.

 _Apakah ini kode?!_

Itachi bertanya dalam hatinya.

.

Itachi menggeleng, "Belum." Ia menjawab sambil menempelkan ujung gelas kertas itu ke bibirnya dan menyesap _caramel macchiato_ -nya dalam keheningan.

" _Kenapa_?!"

.

Wow...

Pertanyaan yang luar biasa. Jika boleh Itachi memberikan sesuatu pada wanita ini, mungkin sebuah _standing_ _applause_ akan ia berikan.

Lihatlah, cara mempesona wanita ini memporak-porandakan hatinya. Oh, tentu saja karena wanita ini telah mematahkan hatinya berulang-ulang. Mungkin jika diumpamakan, hatinya mungkin bukan hanya serpihan, tapi mungkin sudah menjadi remah-remah biskuit regal.

Itachi memilih bungkam.

.

" _Maaf_."

.

Nah, satu kata yang ia benci dari wanita ini. Mungkin Hinata tak sadar sepotong kata ini adalah sebuah harga mati bagaimana kisah buruk mereka di mulai.

Pendulum waktu seolah di tarik ke belakang, mengisahkan mereka kembali ke zaman yang tak bisa dibilang manis ketika dikenang.

***P90***

.

.

 _Itachi tergopoh menuruni anak tangga. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda bergerak serupa pita hitam yang tertiup angin. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna hitam dengan sulaman inisial namanya dengan benang merah. Wajahnya tampak cerah. Senyuman tak luntur dari rupa kalem dan ramah, membuatnya tampak agak berbeda dari Uchiha manapun. Terlebih jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis._

 _._

 _Itachi labih suka menjadi pribadi yang rendah hati. Banyak para kohai-nya begitu memujanya sebagai pangeran berkuda putih. Ketua klub berkuda itu begitu disegani sebagai orang yang penuh dengan kehalusan budi._

 _Kakinya memijak tangga terakhir saat pergerakannya seakan terkunci. Persis di depan sana, sang adik sedang berlutut sambil memberikan setangkai bunga merah kepada teman sekelas yang sekalugus juniornya di klub berkuda. Dan senyum malu-malu itu terasa mengiritasi mata Itachi._

 _Ada yang meremas kuat jantungnya, seolah mengeluarkan dari rongganya secara paksa. Rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan diterimanya di umur semuda itu._

 _._

 _Tidak, ia tidak akan patah hati. Dia bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu. Dia hanya senpai-nya. Dia hanya sahabat dekat karena mereka memasuki klub yang sama, dan beberapa kali pergi bersama karena kegiatan ekstrakurikuler._

 _._

 _Sial._

 _Harusnya Itachi memastikan kenapa Hinata mau-maunya dekat dengannya jikalau tidak ingin mendekati adiknya seperti cerita yang sudah-sudah. Lagipula, para gadis itu lebih tertarik kepada bad boy ketimbang good boy seperti dirinya._

 _Para good boy selalu ditinggalkan karena kurang menantang dan tidak menarik._

 _Itachi tertawa dalam hati, sebuah tawa miris. Merutuki sifat ibunya yang dicopy sempurna olehnya._

 _._

 _"Aniki.." Sasuke menampakkan senyum kemenangannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan sebagai kakak yang baik ia justru tersenyum lalu mengangsurkan payungnya ke arah sang adik, "Antar dia pulang, di luar hujan."_

 _._

 _Hinata merona, lalu menatap mata Itachi yang kelihatan lelah dan sendu, "Lalu kakak bagaimana?"_

 _Itachi tak menyahut, hanya lekas berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangan._

 _._

 _Mungkin lebih baik, jika payungnya yang melindungi Hinata dari hujan. Tanpa dirinya yang berada di sisinya. Itu bahkan jauh lebih masuk akal, daripada tidak satupun bagian dirinya yang pernah singgah dalam memori gadis itu sama sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara dia sendiri, kebasahan dengan air yang membasahi kepalanya. Mengalir lembut melalui rambut dan wajahnya, menyamarkan tangisnya dalam hujan._

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Itachi memandang lurus ke arah dinding kaca, menatap butiran hujan yang kian rapat. Rupanya gerimis telah berganti dengan hujan. Cuaca makin menurun, Itachi meraih gelas kertas berisi minumannya dan menelan air yang masih panas itu dengan satu tegukan.

"Apakah selalu begitu?"

.

Pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba setelah keheningan mereka menjadi suatu titik balik dalam sudut ruangan cafe itu.

.

Itachi menatap wajah ayu yang membuatnya mengalami trauma untuk merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Apakah kakak selalu menghindari semua pertanyaanku?"

.

Itachi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terpancing. Dan memilih untuk tetap diam. Dan hanya memberinya senyum kecil. Karena yang dihadapannya adalah sebuah perasaan sakit yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Tak bisa ia jabarkan.

"Kenapa kakak selalu membenciku?!"

.

Itachi agak terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Hinata. _Membenci_?! Bagian manakah dari perasaannya yang mungkin membenci Hinata? Ha?!

Itachi menelan ludahnya yang kini serasa dijejali kerikil tajam. "Membencimu?"

.

Mata serupa batu kecubung ungu itu menatapnya putus asa. Sama seperti matanya yang menyimpan semua asa yang retak berkeping-keping.

"Ya. Kakak selalu menghindariku. Selalu mengabaikanku. Sebenarnya, kenapa kakak membenciku, bukankah kita _teman_?"

..

.

 **Jika** Itachi tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik, mungkin ia sudah menyiramkan gelasnya ke arah gadis itu dan berkata dengan lantang, ' _Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau justru memilih adikku. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau seolah tak pernah melihatnya. Apakah aku harus mati dulu supaya kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sampai ingin mati rasanya_!'

.

.

Itachi menarik napas, lalu memasang wajah tersenyum. "Ada perbedaan tentang membenci, mencintai, menyayangi. Bagiku, aku harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanku, Hinata." Itachi menekan suaranya agar tidak terlalu emosi, "Karena sedikit saja perhatianku yang membuatmu nyaman, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Dan kaupun _mungkin_ , juga tak pernah akan menyukainya."

.

Hinata menatap wajah Itachi, seolah merekamnya. "Kenapa kau tak mencobanya, mungkin saja itulah yang _kuharapkan_." mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca. Dan mendung itu jatuh menjadi tangisan tanpa isakan.

.

Justru itulah yang terasa menyakitkan untuk Itachi. "Aku tidak mengerti." ujar lelaki berambut panjang itu serak.

.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengusap air matanya kasar, merutuki tingkah cengengnya di hadapan lelaki yang melangkah pergi dari kisahnya selama sepuluh tahun. "Aku menyukai kakak," Mata _ametys_ itu menatap iris kelam Itachi tanpa keraguan, "Ah.. mungkin yang benar adalah, aku _mencintai_ kakak. Tapi kakak selalu memandangku sebagai adik yang tak mungkin bisa bersanding denganmu."

.

Ada yang bergolak di dada Itachi, ada euforia yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Seperti gabungan perasaan lega sekaligus sakit. Seolah perasaannya adalah sebuah gelembung sabun yang amat besar, dan siap meletus bahkan oleh sapuan ringan angin.

Itachi tersenyum pahit, "Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan setelah semua hal ini." suaranya serak, matanya menyiratkan luka yang dalam.

.

"Bawa aku pergi. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi." Hinata meraih tangan Itachi. Memohon kepada lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa keraguannya hanya membuahkan perasaan kosong hingga kini.

.

"Demi Tuhan Hinata," Itachi nyaris menggeram. "Mengertilah. Ini bukan sekedar romansa yang hanya kita di dalamnya. Pikirkanlah apa yang mereka _katakan_ tentangmu saat kau _ke sini?"_

 _._

Hinata menangis, "Apa yang harus kutakutkan? Biar saja mereka bicara apa!"

"Tapi aku peduli!"

.

Hinata mendongak, terkesiap oleh kesungguhan kalimat Itachi. Mata kelam itu tampak sayu dan lelah. Ia memandang Hinata intens.

.

"Ingat saat tahun pertamamu kuliah. Kau baru saja putus dengan Sasuke dan kau juga berkata seperti ini padaku? Tapi apa yang kita dapatkan, mereka menghakimi persaan kita dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak kuat dengan cemoohan itu. Aku menjauh karena aku tak bisa membuatmu terluka, _sweethearth_. Bukan karena tidak mencintaimu."

...

..

.

Hinata makin tergugu.

"Kembalilah kepadanya, masih ada waktu. Pernikahan kalian minggu ini kan?"

Hinata menatap mata Itachi yang sarat akan kesedihan begitupun dengan matanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa Itachi.." Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sejarah mereka berdua Hinata memanggil Itachi tanpa sebutan kakak.

.

.

Itachi sudah tak tahan lagi. Sesaat saja izinkan ia menjadi jahat dan juga egois. Ia menarik mundur kursinya kemudan berdiri, lalu dengan gerakan anggun dan lembut ia meraih lengan Hinata, membuat wanita itu ikut berdiri dan _foila_...

Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Itachi. Dekapan Itachi terasa hangat seperti kemarin. Saat ia dengan bodohnya melihat Itachi menghilang agar ia mendapatkan kehormatannya kembali. Bukan Hinata mantan pacar Sasuke yang mencintai kakak si mantan. Bukan pula Itachi si perusak hubungan adiknya.

.

Biarkan saja mereka dengan ceritanya sendiri. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari detik ini. Di mana segala hal terasa benar dan juga indah pada waktu itu.

.

Persetan dengan anggapan orang. Itachi ingin buta sekaligus tuli. Bisakah.. bisakah Tuhan menghilangkan nuraninya dan membuatnya menjadi lelaki bajingan untuk kali ini?!

.

Padahal, musuh yang nyata mengintai mereka dalam keheningan, sebuah waktu, di mana mereka harus berpisah, atau dipisahkan..

.

***p90***

...

..

.

Apakah kamu pernah mendengar, bahwa kadang nasib baik itu terlihat sangat jauh sekaligus dekat. Kadang kita tidak perlu keajaiban untuk membuat nasib baik kita sendiri. Tapi sebuah keberanian besar dengan resiko yang besar pula.

.

.

Di awal musim panas, hujan gerimis membasahi wilayah utara kota London. Seorang lelaki berambut raven keluar dari sisi kemudi, lalu mengeluarkan payung birunya dan merentangkannya hingga terbuka.

.

Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, membuka pintu penumpang dengan _gentle_ lalu dengan telaten membukakan _seat belt_ -nya sekalian.

Manik abu-abu itu tampak berseri-seri. Pipinya merona merah, membuatnya teringat masa lampau di mana ia _selalu_ menjadi bagian dari _nya_.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil itu, memayungi gadisnya dari hujan. Meski jasnya sendiri justru kebasahan.

.

.

Memasuki halaman dengan kanopi cantik, Sasuke memutuskan melipat payungnya dan meletakkan di sudut ruangan di samping pintu.

Merasa tak perlu mengetuk ia justru menggendong gadis kecilnya dan masuk ke rumah mungil itu dengan santai. Merasa seperti rumahnya sendiri.

.

"Papa.. papa.." gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang indigo itu mengangsurkan kedua tangan ke arah Itachi meminta perhatian lelaki bersurai panjang itu untuk menggendongnya.

.

Itachi tersenyum lalu meraihnya dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu langsung mencium pipi tirus si sulung Uchiha. Mbuat Sasuke setang mati jengah di antara drama keluarga bahagia Itachi.

"Myorie, ayo bilang apa?" Itachi mengingatkan.

" _Thankyou_ , Daddy.." kerlingnya manja kepada si penggendong yang lain.

.

"Hn, sebenarnya kau beri makan apa anakmu, _aniki_? Kenapa dia begitu genit kepadaku." keluhnya hiperbolis sambil merapikan poninya yang lepek karena hujan.

.

Itachi terkekeh. "Makanya cepatlah menikah. Supaya Myorie tidak menatapmu penuh minat padamu."

"Ya Tuhan!" Sasuke memutar matanya malas, "Dia masih lima tahun!"

.

"Tapi dia Uchiha, dia tahu kapan harus tebar pesona." Ucap Itachi sambil mencium pipi gembil putrinya. Si anak menghindari ciuman papanya dengan kikikan geli.

.

"Siapa yang membuatku gagal menikah he? Kau mencuri pengantinku!"

.

Itachi makin tergelak, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau lelah dengan drama kami dan menyarankan aku menggantikanmu di altar."

.

Sasuke berdecak malas, "Hn, sekarang aku menyesal." katanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

.

Itachi memberikan senyum tulusnya, lalu dengan tangan yang tak ia pergunakan untuk menggendong putri kecilnya ia menepuk pelan pundak saudaranya. "Jangan lama-lama pacarannya. nanti aku keburu tua untuk menyaksikan kau memakai tuxedo hitam itu."

Sasuke mandang wajah kakaknya yang kini tampak lebih bahagia, lalu menyeringai "Hn. Jangan lupa memakai pengaman saat bersama istrimu, _aniki_. Ck.. dalam lima tahun kau sudah punya tiga anak. Ya ampun..."

.

Pluk!

.

Serbet makan melayang mengenai muka Sasuke. Lengkap dengan drama terkena bubur bayi.

Dan Hinata tersenyum malaikat seakan tak berdosa sama sekali, "Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Rei dan Kei tidak sengaja."

.

.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya, "Jangan bilang itu bawaan bayi."

Hinata nyengir, "Aku baru saja ingin bilang kalau akhir tahun ini kau akan mendapat keponakan baru."

.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu berjalan dengan tenang kemudian merangkul bahu istrinya dengan sayang. "Bukankah ini kabar bahagia?!"

.

 *****END?!*****

.

.

 **a/n:**

.

(jangan keburu udahan ya, setelah curhatan gaje ini ada fragmen yang dihilangkan loh, jadi baca ampe tuntas ya :D )

Banzaaaaaiiii...

Akhirnya kelar juga saya buat Ita-Hina pertama. Hahahaha... rasanya lega banget bisa ikutan Hujan Cinta ItaHina #2.

Yang kemarin ga bisa ikutan gegara nggak tahu jadwalnya. #alasan.

Tapi tahun ini aku bisa, yeyyyyy...

Fict ini drama, parah! Picisan banget! Ini fict yang remah-remah kalo saya bilang. Habisnya idenya pas habis liat maze runner trus aku nonton Hormones the series. Jadinya kebawa lebay. Maklumin ya, ders... #dilakbanmulutnya.

.

Meski aku tahu kesannya kurang greget, aku sudah mencobanya. Pair ini agak gimana gitu. Bayanganku sih buat canon hasilnya malah AU. Ah... sutralah.. namanya juga percobaan pertama. #abaikan.

Gimana readers?

Sudah puas belum?

.

.

Salam Sayang.

Poochan.

.

.

 **### FRAGMEN YANG HILANG ###**

.

.

"Apa-apan ini ha?!" Sasuke menggeram marah saat Hinata datang bersama Itachi. Sepayung berdua pula.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Sasuke." Itachi merasa perlu melindungi Hinata dari amukan Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku tidak meminta penjelasanmu, aniki. Aku hanya bertanya mengapa dia melarikan diri dariku dan malah mencarimu?!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi memperingatkan. "Ini bukan salahnya. Ini salahku!"

.

Sasuke mendengus. Melihat pacarnya justru berlindung di balik punggung kakaknya. "Aku muak Itachi!"

.

Itachi terkesiap, merasa sakit hati ketika adiknya tak lagi memanggilnya kakak, tapi kini justru memanggil namanya seolah musuh bebuyutan. Namun Itachi sadar jika ia sekarang berada di posisi yang salah dengan melindungi Hinata.

.

"Aku muak dengan sandiwara milik kalian." Kata Sasuke sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Aku tahu dia hanya mencintaimu. Tapi ini bahkan sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kupikir dia bisa mencintaiku. Nyatanya..." Sasuke tertawa penuh ironi.

Itachi terdiam, memilih untuk tak bersuara demi mendengarkan curhatan adiknya.

"Aku tak sanggup kalau ini terulang lagi. Lebih baik akhiri saja permainan ini. Kita putus Hinata!"

.

"BUG!" Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi Sasuke.

.

"ITACHI!" Pekik Hinata dan Mikoto berbarengan.

.

***p90***

.

.

Ada yang berbeda di hari berhujan itu di Mansion Utama Keluarga Uchiha. Si anak hilang duduk di meja makan bersama calon menantu mereka yang kini sudah sembab oleh air mata.

.

Sementara itu Fugaku menatap datar ke arah kedua putranya yang masih terlihat emosi. Berbanding terbalik, sang ibu justru menampakkan raut muka khawatir kepada kedua putranya.

.

Ketegangan itu nyaris sepuluh menit lamanya saat Fugaku merasa perlu membuka percakapan. "Ada yang ingin menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!"

.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tak ada. Karena aku sudah bosan dengan drama kedua orang itu." Sasuke menunjuk kakak dan mantan kekasihnya dengan dagu.

.

"Sasuke." Fugaku memperingatkan. "Jaga bicaramu."

"Itachi, ada pembelaan?" Fugaku menatap anak sulungnya yang memilih menjauh dari keluarga karena insiden sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

"Tidak." Jawab Itachi tenang. "Semua salahku."

.

"Itu tidak benar.." Suara Hinata bergetar, merasa perlu untuk meluruskan semuanya. "Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang menemui Itachi-san. Semua salahku." Hinata menangis di sela jawabannya. "Aku mencintai Itachi, sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia lagi..." Hinata memohon.

.

Itachi kehilangan kewarasannya, dengan sigap ia memeluk Hinata. Dan membawa wanita itu dalam dadanya. "Maafkan aku." Kata Itachi sambil mengecup ringan puncak kepala Hinata.

.

Deheman dan tatapan tajam Fugaku menghentikan public display afection yang ditayangkan live oleh keduanya. "Tapi maaf, pernikahan sepertinya HARUS TETAP BERLANGSUNG."

.

Hinata terkesiap, Sasuke terkejut dan menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Sedang Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa udara seakan terenggut dari dunianya.

"Semua persiapan sudah seratus persen. Hanya tinggal besok, dan kau takkan bisa mengelak lagi Sasuke. Hyuuga dan Uchiha bisa malu jika pernikahan ini gagal. Bayangkan berapa banyak kekacauan yang kalian perbuat?!" Fugaku menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku tidak mau menikah!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa terus menyakiti perasaanku dan juga perasaan kakakku. Aku lelah, ayah. Aku lelah terus merasa kalah dan bersalah."

Fugaku melihat anak keduanya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Tapi kau tak punya pilihan, nak."

.

Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya yang berubah sendu. Ada kesedihan yang ditelan Itachi seorang diri, "Kenapa Ayah tak menyuruh Itachi saja yang menggantikanku. Toh takkan ada bedanya."

.

Fugaku menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, "Itu kalimat paling _istimewa_ dari seluruh ucapanmu, Sasuke." Ujar lelaki tua itu bangga.

..

.

"Tapi undangannya, bukankah tertera Sasuke dan Hinata?" Itachi gusar dengan logikanya sendiri.

.

Mikoto tertawa lembut, "Bilang saja itu kesalahan cetak." Ia bahagia melihat putra bungsunya sudah dewasa. Dan lega melihat anak pertamanya mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

"Ya.. ibumu benar." Fugaku menatap putra pertamanya penuh kerinduan. "Dan kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu Itachi."

.

Itachi menatap wajah ayahnya yang tampak tua dan bijaksana,

"Berbahagialah, nak. Maafkan ayah yang telah memaksamu untuk mengalah pada adikmu. Itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk semua ini, nak."

Itachi kehilangan kata-kata, matanya menyiratkan kata terimakasih yang besar pada keluaganya. Dan Itachi hanya bisa merangkul Hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kemudian memandang penuh syukur ke arah hujan yang jatuh sebagai berkah dari langit melalui kaca lebar yang membatasi ruang makan dan taman di halaman samping mansion. Hujan.. yang kerap memberikannya keberuntungan.

***OWARI***


End file.
